Syndicate Arms of Mass Effect II
Clouds loitering the skies interrupted any chance of sun shine within the surrounding forests of Uzushiogakure. However, as an adolescent brunette child suddenly appeared, skipping along the large hills, a gleam of light seeped through and fell upon her like some sort of angelic spotlight. A smirk played across her lips as the sight of a holy monk reflected within her eyes. She approached him with haste, tugging on his sleeve to return his train of thought into the premises of the real world. And then, out of nowhere, the grin upon her face grew larger, and a fist was sent flying in the direction of his face as his eyes made to open. Nisashi, having long sense grown accustomed to his meditation being cut short by interruptions, was quickly returned to his senses and barely managed to catch the fist that was coming at him. Having acted purely from reflex and instinct, he was highly confused about what was going on. "This happens so often what did I do this time?" He asked the girl in front of him. "I've had many people randomly attack me in the middle of meditation but never a little girl, what's going on?" A set of metallic chains spawned suddenly from Sayuri's arms, wrapping around the hand that Nisashi had used to block her first blow. They traveled up his arm --encasing up until his shoulder-- cuffing him to Sayuri. Flexing her feet beneath her, she then sprang upward, practically flying into the sky above with how much height she covered with her leap; Nisashi was dragged along with her. She soared high enough to graze the clouds, and calling upon the monstrous strength of Tsunade, she heaved Nisashi by his arm so that his being was now over her head. She twirled her hand in a circular motion, spinning Nisashi into a vicious cyclone; the colors of his clothing became a blur. "I can't find my daddy!" she explained, completely irrelevant to the situation at hand. Her body shifted so that her head faced the ground, several hundreds of feet below them. Her feet gave off a sudden fluctuation of chakra, plunging her downward at incomprehensible levels of speed. All the while, she remained consistent with her rotating of Nisashi, until she neared the ground; gritting her teeth, she threw her arm forward, going to slam the monk against it. She recalled her chains after he crashed into the ground. Still quite confused as to what was going on, Nisashi made use of his ability to manipulate bio-electricity and sped up his own thinking and reactions to inhuman levels. Even as he rapidly span, he could clearly make out his position in the sky, and the fact that he was falling toward the ground at an alarmingly fast rate. Before he hit the ground however he managed to activate Chakra Augmentation: Draconic Power, enhancing his durability by a substantial amount which allowed him to smash into the ground with no serious injury. "Listen, I would be happy to help you find your father if you would stop attacking me!" He said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "I can't find my mommy either!" the child exclaimed, before her cheeks puffed out into round circles. An ocean of flames suddenly emerged from her mouth afterwards, which would prove to be quite difficult to evade with how large of a scale the technique encompassed. Sayuri then joined her fists together, and her body gave off a subtle aura. Nisashi quickly formulated a thick defensive wall above himself and used it to protect himself from the fire. He would stand holding his shield in front of him, running out of the path of the fire as his construct protected him. "Okay seriously what the actual f-" Despite the situation he was in, Nisashi refused to swear in the presence of a child. "What is going on with my life? Is this a dream?" Unsure if anything gonig on was actually real, Nisashi awaited a response from the young girl. In response, the child merely held up a single hand sign, with a devilish grin encompassing her visage. Nisashi would feel a sudden jolt of pain beginning at his chest, and swiftly spreading out throughout the rest of his body. His skin would also begin a transformation of its own, replacing the flesh he had once known into feathers. Sayuri watched this all happen with increasing interest. Nisashi gripped his chest as the sudden pain in his chest emerged. He would be further shocked by the image of feathers forming along the sides of his arms, and well as a feeling as though something had just exploded out of his back. In fact wings had grown out of Nisashi's back. His entire suddenly had an aura of lightning similar to that of the lightning release chakra mode. His wings spread out, his wingspan being nearly twice the size of his body. Thunder clouds formed above the battlefield and thunder roared as lightning began striking the area around Nisashi. Nisashi suddenly removed his hand from his chest and returned to his feat, unsure of how to react to the overflow of power he just what came naturally. He released a scream so loud and powerful that even the sound of the thunder would pale in comparison. The shockwaves of the scream alone would cause the ground to break apart around Nisashi, and likely burst the eardrums of anyone who happened to hear it. Nisashi's scream would continue until he himself was struck by lightning, rather than showing any sign of injury, it was as if he absorbed the bolt into his body. The thunder continued roaring though with less intensity. Nisashi stood in his same position, now fully transformed, and his eyes would appear to be glowing a strong white. If one could see closely they could see the light was generated by lightning around his eyes. He looked at Sayuri, feeling unsure about what was going on he asked, "What the hell just happened to me? What did you do?!" He actually had no real idea if she had anything to do with it, but just called out as she was the only one around. "Oh, I think I hear my mommy calling me," the child said, before forming yet another hand sign. This time, it would have deactivated the transformation, invoking the sharp pain in Nisashi's chest once more. He would lose consciousness and pass out, and had he remembered anything at all, he would have woken up to the plain fields on Uzushiogakure nonetheless, with the small child nowhere to be seen.